Portable devices are often powered by rechargeable batteries. While some portable devices include rechargeable batteries that may be removed and charged externally to the device, other portable devices include a port to accept a power connector of a recharging cable and/or device. The port may also be configured to accept data signals from the recharging cable and/or device. For example, the recharging cable and/or device may also connect to a computing device and transmit data between the portable device and the computing device.